Never Tear Us Apart
by Cause You've Already Got Me
Summary: What if Lorelai told Luke about the tequila night with Christopher from the beginning in Women of Questionable Morals? Would everything have turned out the way it did in Wedding Bell Blues? One Shot. LL


_(Women of Questionable Morals)_

Luke Danes had just made Lorelai a skating rink. He helped her rekindle her friendship with snow. Sure it was crazy, but it was romantic and the sweetest thing anyone had _ever_ done for her.

Lorelai skating across the ice, "Ah, I look like a dork, but I love it." She let out a smile.

"You look fine."

"You want to be the Randy to my Tai?"

"Nah, I'll just watch," he smiled.

Lorelai's lips curled. Luke was aware that something was bothering her. It wasn't just her fight with snow, and she definitely didn't just have a headache. He knew her too well, it was something else, something bigger that was on her mind.

"_I need to tell him the truth." _She told herself, _"It's no big deal."_ Lorelai was aware that it would only blow up later if she didn't tell him now. Luke was already sensitive to the whole Christopher thing and lying made it seem like she was hiding something. Well she was hiding their meeting, but there was no reason for her to.

As she continued to skate around it started to snow. Flakes of all shapes and sizes started to fall from the sky. Lorelai watched her skates slide along the rink.

She had to tell him now. This was her chance, and somehow the snow sort of gave her some strength. It was helping her have the courage to tell him the truth.

Lorelai skated over to him as he held his arms wide for her embrace.

"Careful," Luke cautioned her when she stumbled a tad.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm okay. I used to be better at this, sorry." She apologized as he caught her.

"Don't worry, you looked perfect to me." Luke just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. She gave him a half smile. "What's wrong?" he said concerned.

"Um…" She murmured, "I have to tell you something, Luke." The guilt inside her was building up. It was time to let him know.

"What?" he asked.

She looked around at the white powdery ground all around her, "Can we go inside, or sit down? I feel like you should be sitting when I tell you this. I need to be sitting when I tell you this," She said not meeting his eyes.

He nodded and helped her over to the bench. Lorelai carefully untied her skates and put her boots back on. They both walked quietly into the house and took a seat at the kitchen table. Luke's eyes were filled with worry as he wondered what was bothering her.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you this earlier…" she stuttered. "I just panicked. I didn't know how you'd react, and I was just scared to let you know –" She spoke truthfully before getting cut off by Luke.

"Tell me what?" he questioned.

"Umm, I don't know exactly how to say this, but I didn't spend all night with Rory talking." She stated nervously, not knowing exactly where she was going with this. "And I didn't get sick, well the booze I drank had a negative effect." Lorelai started explaining and gave out a nervous laugh before pausing.

Luke sat there looking at her confused while waiting for her to continue.

"I don't want you to jump to any conclusions or freak out. Nothing happened. Less than nothing happened. I was just there as friend. Just as a friend. And I didn't stay all night just until the booze was out of my system and I was safe to drive home. Sure that was like 6am or something, so that I guess is most of the night, but I was awake the whole time not sleeping, and not doing anything but talking and drinking."

"Lorelai, get to the point already." Luke said firmly.

She realized she wasn't explaining this very well, and there was a reason why Luke had a confused look upon his face.

"So pretty much it started when I was at Friday night dinner at my parents house. You know one of the weekly infamous Gilmore dinners? And when we were there we found out the Christopher's father Strobe had just died. Apparently he had been sick for a while and it was serious, but I had no idea. Rory apparently did, but I knew nothing. Well he doesn't have many friends, and his wife Sherri left him, and he has Gigi. And well I went over there to spend some time with him because we're friends and I brought over a bag of tequila and we drank it and talked all night, but that's it. That's all that happened I swear."

Luke looked at the ground, and Lorelai wondered how he was going to react. He seemed pretty calm and content when he did. "Why'd you lie?" he asked.

"Because –" She was about to start explaining before he cut her off again.

"I mean if you were just going over there to comfort him, and if _nothing_ happened why would you lie?" he demanded. Lorelai could tell he was getting angrier. She hated it when Luke got angry, and he could get rather scary sometimes.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "I don't want you to read into it. Nothing happened."

Luke shook his head. "You lied about having lunch with him, and then you tell me that you spend the night with him with a bottle of tequila. And you expect me to believe that nothing happened? Lorelai how does that picture look to you? Not good." he raised his voice.

"I know, I know. It looks bad, but I would never cheat on you Luke. You have to believe me." She protested. "And I told you about the lunch."

"After the fact!" he fought back.

She closed her eyes before speaking, "I just don't know how to handle this, okay? She said desperately. "Chris and I are friends Luke, just friends. And he's pretty much always going to be in my life because of Rory. If I could change who her father was I would, but I can't. But since he is Rory's dad, I have to see him. I don't want you getting jealous about this, I don't have any feelings for Christopher, Luke. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you." He said, while still being quiet. "I'm never going to like Christopher being in your life."

"I know, but you just need to trust me." She pleaded.

"Just promise me you won't lie anymore." Luke asked.

"I promise." She spoke softly. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I hate that saying." He stated.

"Sorry. No more secrets." She said. "So we're okay?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we're okay." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

_(Wedding Bell Blues)_

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed after taking a sip of her drink.

Her gaze moved around the dance floor and she frowned when she spotted Christopher approaching. "_Damn It,"_ she thought.

"Incoming," she whispered in warning to Luke.

"Hey, Lor," Chris said with a smile.

"Hi, Chris," she said with an easy smile. "You know Luke."

The man shook his head. "Uh, no, not really. I'm Christopher," he introduced while holding his hand out.

Luke shook it quickly. "Yeah. Heard a lot about you."

"You, too. The coffee is legendary," he said.

"Yeah, it's right up there with the knights of the round table," Lorelai agreed with a grin. "So, I don't know if I told you, Chris, but Luke and I are dating," she said with a smile while squeezing his arm.

"That's great," he said, though his tone said otherwise. Obviously he didn't think it was _great_.

Lorelai nodded. "Have been for, what, four months now?" she said at the top of her head guessing with turning to Luke. "Man, time, it flies when you're having fun, huh? Big fun. Nothing sexual intended, although-"

"Sorry about your dad," Luke cut her off before she could say anything more especially with where she was going.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"I told him about your dad, and the tequila," she said, wanting him to know that she didn't hide anything from Luke.

"Oh, yeah. It was rough, Lorelai helped me a lot, just being there." Chris said.

"She's a very considerate person." Luke said.

"Hey, who likes my dress? 'Cause, man, you should have seen the one my mother wanted me to wear." Lorelai added when the conversation went dead. She linked her arm with Luke's and squeezed it.

"You're cutting off my circulation." Luke said.

"I'm sorry." She let go of his arm.

"So where's that kid of ours?" Chris asked abruptly. Changing the subject for a certain reason, and not liking the interaction going on between Luke and Lorelai.

"Uh,"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you for the first time, this century, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Gilmore!"_

The room filled with a chorus of claps as Lorelai turned to Luke. "We should take our seats now," she said." See ya later, Chris."

"We'll have a drink," he promised.

Lorelai nodded. "That'd be great," she said with a fake smile, before grabbing Luke's hand and walking away from Chris.

Christopher's eyes followed Lorelai as she headed with Luke back to their table. He wasn't okay with _them_ being there together.

--

"Here you go," Lorelai said as she handed him his glass. "Oh, no. You've been Totsied." She noticed as she got a whiff of his new scent.

"Well, you left me alone." He complained.

"I warned you about her." She said in her defense.

"I turn around, she's headed right for me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Ugh, man." She said after getting another whiff. "You should've ran away!"

"Cause that's polite." He said sarcastically.

"Well then you'd be yourself Mr. Cranky pants." She teased.

"I told you never to call me that again, and especially not in public. And It's not that bad." He said referring to the smell.

"Yeah, of course not." She said lying to make him feel a bit better. She hadn't noticed at the time that Christopher had joined them.

"Thought I'd come by for that drink." Chris said and then smelled and odour coming from Luke's direction. "Man, you've been Totsied!" he snickered. "Didn't you warn him?" he asked Lorelai.

"I tried. The boy moves slow." She said, Lorelai really wasn't in the mood to deal with Christopher.

"Don't worry about it, man, we've all been there. Lorelai and I went to a funeral once, and we got Totsied twice! You remember Lor?" he asked nudging her.

"Um, no." she responded, and the she wasn't lying. She had no memory of that ever happening.

"No? Come on, it was raining. You were wearing your 'Hell is for Children' t-shirt, your mom flipped because we snuck that flask in?"

"Huh, sorry, no memory at all." She turned to face Luke, "You want to dance?" she asked him really wanting to get away from Chris at that moment. She knew Luke would be more than happy to do the same.

"Dance? Get second-hand Totsied, Lor. You know you should burn that suit when you get home. Hey, how's the Inn?" he asked her and then turned to face Luke. "You know, we had lunch at the Inn last month." He said, obviously wanting to stir up some trouble.

Luke nodded, "I know."

"The Inn is fine. Everything is fine." Lorelai added. "C'mon Luke," she said before dragging him onto the dance floor.

"I hate that guy," Luke grumbled as they started to dance.

She frowned ,"He's just drunk." She said., "But I wish he wasn't here." She said truthfully. She wished that Luke and Christopher could just be civil with each other, they were both always going to be in her life, and it would be easier if they could just get along. "Just try to ignore him."

"Fine, I'll try." He said not very convincingly.

"Luke." She gave him a puppy dog look.

"I'll try, I promise."

"Good, and when we get home just wait for all the ways I'm going to repay you for having to suffer through this wedding." She whispered in his ear, and he really liked the sound of that.

Christopher drank the rest of his drink in one gulp, and swallowed. He _hated_ Luke Danes, and did not understand how Lorelai could love a guy like him. Didn't she know that he wasn't good enough for her? That she was meant to be with him and not Luke? They already had a child together anyway.

--

Of course things were not going to stay civil for too long. And soon enough Lorelai found herself breaking up a fight between Luke and Christopher, which was quickly escalading and heating up by the minute. She had just walked out of the room where Rory and Logan had just been kissing when she found Christopher and Luke yelling at each other.

"Well, I'm with Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed

"For now!" Chris yelled back.

"What does that mean, for now? What is that, a threat?" Luke challenged, letting Christopher know he wasn't scared of him. If anything Christopher should be scared of Luke.

"Lorelai and I belong together! Everyone knows it! I know it! Emily knows it!"

Luke turned and looked at Lorelai. "What?" He looked so broken.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, Luke, that isn't true."

"_Chris and I are friends Luke, just friends. And he's pretty much always going to be in my life because of Rory. If I could change who her father was I would, but I can't. But since he is Rory's dad, I have to see him. I don't want you getting jealous about this, I don't have any feelings for Christopher, Luke." _Lorelai said that the night before, and now the words were replaying in his head as he tried to keep himself calm.

"I know." Luke said, "Besides Emily never liked me of course she would want you to be with Christopher. She's always wanted you to be with him."

"Look, I blew it, okay? I know that I blew it." He turned towards Lorelai. "You waited, and I didn't come through, and now you're with him. But it's not too late!" Christopher said. "I mean, that's why I'm here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now, it's not forever. It's just for now. I know that." Christopher went on.

"Luke, I don't know what he's talking about." Lorelai told him.

"Tell him you want to be with me." Chris snapped at Lorelai. "It's not too late, we can still be together!"

"Chris, please don't." she pleaded desperately.

"It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me it wasn't too late!" he repeated.

Lorelai's head fell. "My mother, my stupid mother," she muttered. "I hate her so much."

"Lorelai," Luke said.

The Gilmore shook her head. "That's why she invited him, Luke. I just figured it out. I didn't have anything to do with this, I swear," she defended. "It all makes sense now," she whispered. "I look at _one_ wedding dress and the woman flips," she muttered. "She's gone mad, insane, she should be locked up in an asylum for the rest of her life. Or Alcatraz that place is surrounded by water it'd be impossible for her to escape." Lorelai continued.

"Wedding dress?" Luke questioned. That was the only part that he heard in her whole little rant.

Lorelai shook her head, waving him off. She would explain later. "Chris, you need to go home, I can call a cab or something."

The man shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, and what the hell were you doing trying on wedding dresses? Would you really marry some diner owner? I can give you everything you want. I'm not leaving until you tell him it's over," he said while gesturing to Luke.

"Chris, why are you doing this? You make it impossible for me to even be friends with you. Why can't you just let me go?" she wondered desperately. "Why can't you just let me be happy? I'm finally happy, and do you want to be the one to ruin that?" she asked rather harshly. "And then you let my parents manipulate you into coming to their vow renewal and try to win me back. God, I'm not a prize to be won. I make my own decisions, and now your standing here making a fool of yourself and looking like a complete idiot!" she said bluntly. "I'm with Luke." She said, her voice firm.

Chris shook his head. "The two of you will break up. You break up with everyone you date; all of _them_," he said confidently. "That's why you've never been married because you've been waiting for me to get my life together, well it's together now, so we can be together! But you'll break up with him I know it!"

"No I won't!" she insisted. "Luke is not just a _now_ thing. He's a future thing."

"Lorelai, c'mon lets go," Luke said while still glaring at Christopher.

She shook her head. "Not yet, Luke. We need to finish this first. He has to know you're it for me," she said honestly while meeting his eyes. "He has to know that I only want to be with you. He needs to understand Luke."

Luke couldn't help but smile at the words. He was relieved to hear her say that and after that he felt as if he had nothing to worry about at all. Like everything else in the world would somehow fall into place. "I get it." He nodded.

"He's not _it_ for you! I am!" Chris exclaimed. "I know you, Lorelai, I've known you for years! I knew you way before you knew him!" he shouted while looking at the man in question with disgust. "You belong with someone like me!" he continued yell, "We belong together Lorelai!"

"If we were meant to be together we would've been together. But we're not! I didn't marry you when I got pregnant because I didn't love you and I still don't love you. I love Luke. Chris, get it in your head please," she said frustrated.

"Lorelai you were always meant to be with me." He fought back.

"No I wasn't."

"You were Lorelai! We even have a child together, that's proof."

"No it's not! I can't do this, Chris! I can't keep doing this!" she said, her voice strangled, begging for him to lay off, for him to understand. "We are _not_ getting back together! It's always been Luke, _always_."

"No. God, I gotta get outta here." Christopher said before hurriedly stomping off down the hallway.

Lorelai sighed deeply and hugged Luke.

"You okay?" he questioned after looking at how frustrated she had gotten.

"Yeah, are you?" she wondered, she wanted to make sure they would be okay.

"Yeah but I have one question, did you mean it?"

Lorelai was caught off guard with the question, and wasn't sure what he was asking about. "Mean what?"

"What you said about me being _it_ for you?" he looked at her in the eyes as he asked.

"Yes I did." She said honestly. "Because you are _it_ for me." She said as her eyes sparkled before him.

"I love you so much." He said pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
